Episode 1575 (18th July 1991)
Plot Elsa tells Nick she's decided she wants them to start having separate nights out weekly - starting with him tomorrow. He reluctantly agrees. Alan plans the menu for the evening but rushes off when he realises he's late for a council meeting. Kathy gives Tony another riding lesson. She offers to help him with the over 60's bingo night at the Village Hall. Frank decides to take over the town twinning, deciding on France, knowing it will benefit the haulage firm. He decides to form a new committee. Chris invites Kathy for a ride on his motorbike but she refuses. Annie is shocked to take a call from Kate. Alan dashes back to the pub to work on the menu for the restaurant. Elizabeth tracks him down and tells him there is a phone call for him at Victoria Cottage and reminds him he has a meeting at the fish farm in fifteen minutes. Sarah passes on a message from Annie to Joe saying Kate called to cancel the meeting today with no reason given. Sarah encourages Joe to call to find out what's going on. Alan continues to dash around. Joe loses his cool with Kate and calls saying either she meet with him in Leeds as arranged or he'll come to Sheffield and find her. She agrees to meet. Seth asks Elizabeth to take the money from the petty cash for the vegetables before Alan gets back. He dashes off as Alan arrives back from his meeting. Elizabeth hands Alan the pub deeds which he had asked her to find for him and discovers about Seth's allotment scam. Louise phones Elsa asking if she wants to go out tonight but she declines as it's Nick's turn. Frank gathers his new twinning committee at Home Farm - Eric, Elizabeth, Sarah and Kim. He informs them all that Henry and Alan were not invited having taken too long to make any decisions. Chris gatecrashes the bingo night. The town twinning committee decide on France. Frank tells Kim privately that he's got his eye on a town where the mayor owns a transport company. Chris finds Kathy making the teas for the pensioners and pushes her to leave with him. She continues to decline. Joe tries to get some answers out of Kate. She tells him she feels uncertain and frightened about returning. He tries to make her see she needs to put the past behind her but she admits she can't even face seeing Mark and Rachel. He loses his temper with her and accuses her of wallowing in self-pity before adding that she either return home or she's on her own and walks out. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Home Farm - Fields, grounds, sitting room/office and garden *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and fields *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Station Road *Main Street *Village Hall - Interior *Unknown bar in Leeds Memorable dialogue Caroline Bates: "Sugar?" Seth Armstrong: "Aye, four love." Caroline Bates: "Four?! Have you always taken that many?" Seth Armstrong: "No, but Meg ran out of sugar yesterdee so I'm catchin' up." --- Caroline Bates: "How did the council meeting go?" Alan Turner: "Well, you know what these things are like. All talk and no action - plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose." Caroline Bates: "Ooh, that sounds nice. Are you gonna put it on tonight's menu?" Notes * This episode was released on the following commercial releases: ** Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD